1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a test apparatus of a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of generating a test pattern, a test system using the same, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
As the complexity in semiconductor integrated circuits, semiconductor chips including the same, and a system integrated with the semiconductor chips is increased, a lot of time and effort for successfully designing semiconductor apparatuses are necessary.
It is desirable to remove errors which may occur in the designed semiconductor apparatuses in a design stage before the semiconductor apparatuses are manufactured as the final products. Therefore, various methods for testing and verifying parts used in the designed semiconductor apparatuses have been studied.
The test apparatuses for the semiconductor apparatus have to perform the test on the semiconductor apparatus at speed corresponding to high integration and high speed of the semiconductor apparatuses.
To ensure reliability for the semiconductor apparatuses as a device under test (DUT), test coverage has to be increased through the modeling for various test cases.